One Year Together, 100 Years Forever AkuRoku Day
by DanceHaleyDance
Summary: Just a little story meant for this day!   'One year together, a hundred years forever'


**Author's Note:**

Well, it's August 13th, so that means it's AkuRoku day!

Isn't that exciting?

Well, here is a quick little short for this day!

Read and enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful sunset," Roxas mumbled. The man holding Roxas' hand lifted it to his mouth and kissed the top of it softly.<p>

"It's like when we first met, huh Axe?" Roxas smiled at his lover.

"Yeah, I can remember that day as if it were yesterday. Rox, you were such a cute little thing back then!" Axel said.

"A year together, 100 years forever," Roxas said. Axel looked into Roxas' icy blue eyes and ran his free hand through his lover's upward spiked blonde hair. Roxas used a finger to trace circles on the back of Axel's hand. Axel kissed the top of Roxas' hand and led them off the balcony and down the stairs. Axel pushed open a door and they walked into the backyard. A small fire with some of their close friends and family sat around it. Roxas took a seat on a log and started talking to a pink haired man who seemed to have a boy's, with slate gray hair, arms wrapped around his waist.

Axel looked to the growing dark sky and smiled. Roxas was having a good time with everyone at the little bonfire. With that, Axel was having a good time. He looked at his blonde lover and was so tempted to cup his face in the red head's strong hands and kiss him until time ran out. Lately, it seemed time was running out. Axel wanted to spend it all with Roxas.

"Everyone, I actually called you all here for something special," Axel said, standing up. Roxas let out a tiny 'huh?' and looked up at Axel with pure curiosity. Axel turned around and winked at him. Roxas raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've been waiting for quite some time to do this and I figure, right now would be perfect," Axel said, turning around to face Roxas. He bent down on one knee and took his hands. Axel could feel Roxas freeze up.

"Roxas, a year may not seem like a lot, but it was the best year of my life. We were meant for each other. I love how your beautiful blue eyes smile when you do. The cute little crease in your forehead when you think to hard I love. But what I love the most is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Five years, ten years, even one hundred years! I want them all. So Roxas, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Axel said, pulling out a small black box from his hoodie pocket. The whole fire erupted in awes and I told you so. Axel tried not to laugh out loud.

"Oh Axe! Of course I will!" Roxas squeaked, tears streaming down his face from Axel's speech, and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Finally!" boomed a deep voice from behind them. Roxas kissed Axel's cheek repeatedly before letting him go and taking the box from Axel. He opened it and gasped.

"Axel! It's gorgeous! I'm glad you got it before any of the other guys got it for their bitchy little girls," Roxas cooed. Axel blushed as red as his hair.

"Now it's all yours," Axel said, taking the ring and sliding it on Roxas' left ring finger. He kissed each finger softly.

Roxas took Axel's hand and they sat back down on the log. The pink haired man Roxas was talking to was congratulating them and he and Roxas were back in deep conversation. Axel watched the shadows from the fire dance across Roxas' sweet face. He smiled and wrapped an arm around him protectively. Axel leaned into his ear and whispered:

"Happy anniversary my love."

Roxas took Axel's frail hand in his. He closed his blue eyes and kneeled next to the bed. Roxas choked back the tears. The once fit and muscular man with thick spiky red hair had somehow changed into a totally different person. All the red hair was gone and now Axel was thin and sickly. Roxas put his head carefully on Axel's chest.

Slow shallow breaths escaped Axel's pale lips. His green sunken in eyes watched Roxas. Roxas picked up his head and looked at Axel. He forced a smile onto his face and traced the upside tear drop tattoos on Axel's face. Axel's face was cold and Roxas could feel his cheek bones jutting out sharply. Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel on his lips delicately. Axel smiled at against his lips and closed his eyes. Roxas pulled away and squeezed his hand.

The doctor was leaning in the door way. He cleared his throat and Roxas look at him. With red, tired eyes, he nodded at the doctor. He left the room and left them alone. Roxas looked down at the sick image of his lover. Axel was so weak and tired all the time. Roxas kissed his nose and one of Axel's green eyes slowly opened.

"I love you my Roxas," he said hoarsely.

"I love you too darling Axel. Two years together, a hundred years forever, remember? We got to make it to one hundred," Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, I'm not sure I can. You do it for me and keep me in your heart. Then we can both do it," Axel said, opening his other eye.

"But Axel! We made that promise. Remember? When you first told me you loved me, on top of the roof. We promised each other. You can't give up on me!" Roxas cried.

"Rox, I love you. Where ever I go after this, I'll be watching over you. I'm your guardian angel and you're mine. It's simple. We'll see each other again. In another life or in some other world," Axel soothed. With that, his eyes closed again and the breathing slowed even more. Roxas cried silently and took both of Axel's bony hands. He kissed each finger of his and clutched at the ring Roxas kept around his neck.

"I love you Axel," Roxas said one last time. The breathing stopped. The heart rate machine went flat. Roxas felt his heart shatter into dust and his soul with it. His only reason for living was now gone. Roxas kissed Axel's chilly forehead and looked at his face, trying not to see the sickly image, but of a healthier Axel, one full of life.

Roxas stood up and squeezed Axel's hand. Never again would he get the little squeeze back. Roxas used his free hand to clutch his engagement ring that he got only a year ago. He smiled at the memory of he and Axel surrounded by friends and family, and how Axel bent to one knee and asked him to be his.

"Two years together, one hundred years forever."

The wedding had to be postponed in hopes of Axel recovering. Sadly, he couldn't make it. He was tired of fighting all the pain he had. Roxas couldn't let him leave, but he knew Axel would be at ease. He unwillingly agreed to have Axel be taken off of life support. A disease had claimed yet another life. But this time, Roxas felt it took two lives.

After Axel died, Roxas was only a shell of what he used to be. The pink haired man he was friends with had tried to cheer the poor boy up. He had introduced him to a music playing mullet head blonde man, which they became friends very quickly, but he could find himself falling for anyone. He only wanted Axel. The one he could never have.

Roxas felt Axel kept his word about watching over him. Small things Roxas thought he lost were found the next day. Close brushes with death, yet he was still alive. Those kept Axel even more alive in Roxas' heart. Roxas wasn't kidding when he started the whole 'one year together, one hundred years forever'. In his mind, they still were. They were married and happily in love. But only in his heart and mind.


End file.
